Low% Route (OoT)
The aim of a Low% run is complete the game while collecting as few items as possible. Timing starts when you gain control of Link and ends when you deliver the final blow to Ganon. This is a segmented run, which allows for savewarping. Segment 1 *Intro *Save Segment 2 *21R *Kokiri Sword *Save Segment 3 *29R *Deku Shield + Stick *Equip Sword, Shield, Stick *Save Segment 4 *Old School Forest Escape *Peahat Superslide to GV *Cucco Jump *Save in Fortress Segment 5 *Gate Skip *Cross Wasteland *Enter Spirit Temple *Save Segment 6 *Nabooru *Kill Armos and Keese *Light torches in next room *Stalfos megaflip or green bubble boost *Get key *Save Segment 7 *Back to Armos room *Use key *Work up to room with Bombchus *Hover off Lizalfos to hit the crystal switch to drop Bombchus *Get Bombchus *Shine light (9 chus) *Go up to torch room and do puzzles for key (8 chus) *Back to main room *Get on statues shoulder and jump on the neck to get to the adult side *Make way all the way up to the top on adult side (7 chus) *Iron Knuckle (break stick while fighting) *Mirror Shield and Save Segment 8 *Forest Escape w/ Bombchu Megaflip (6 chus) *To Kakriko *Cucco Collecting for Bottle *To Graveyard *Reveal Bugs *Dupe Bottle over Deku Sticks w/ Bugs *Catch Poe in Cucco Bottle *Save Segment 9 *Forest Escape w/ Bombchu Megaflip (5 chus) *To Lake Hylia *To Fishing Pond *Gold Scale *Steal Rod while leaving *Sticks on B *Grab Ruto's Bottle (depending on time of day, may want to leave RBA steps till after entering market) *Drop bugs from duped bottle *Bottle on B w/ duped bottle *RBA Chus w/ Poe (29 chus) *RBA Ruto's Letter for one arrow *Bottle Switch trick, catching bugs in Ruto's Bottle for later OI *Reequip Sword, Duped Bottle *Optional segmentation after RBA *Owl back to market *To castle *Bombchu boost for moat skip (28 chus) *Cutscene skip with Bombchu (27 chus) *To ToT *DoT Skip *Master Sword and Light Medallion *Equip Mirror Shield and save Segment 10 *To kakariko *To graveyard *Shadow early with house hover (24 chus) *Save in shadow Segment 11 *Megaflip first gap (23 chus) *Bird statue *Another megaflip (22 chus) *To the spinning scythe room *Jumpslash SB and jump to boat wheel *Ocarina Items to ride the boat *Bombchu the pillar (21 chus) *Get the Boss Key from the spikewall room in the maze *Go to Bongo Bongo (will need a bombchu megaflip in the last room) (20 chus) *Shadow Medallion *Go up death mountain and get magic (18 chus) *Save Segment 12 *To Gerudo Valley *Chu Megaflip with ISG over gap (17 chus) *Save in fortress Segment 13 *To the top of the fortress (over small wall) (15 chus) *Megaflip gate skip (14 chus) *Cross the wasteland *Save in Spirit Temple Segment 14 *Jiano’s Silver Block Skip (12 chus) *Key from silver rupee room *To main room *To the upper door *Get to the Anubis and Beamos room and kill all enemies (11 chus) *Get key in room accessed from shining light on sun *Get to the big moving wall and carefully climb up chus to clear out enemies (9 chus) *Get Boss Key *To the mirror room *Blow up the rock wall in the maze and shine light on the big mirror (8 chus) *Get on the platform that will lower, lure a flying pot with magic at you, shield it and shine light at the sun while the magic is falling *Destroy the face *Make sure the magic landed on the platform and activate ISG from it *Hover to boss door (2-3 chus) *Iron Knuckle and Twinrova *Spirit Medallion *Save Segment 15 *Light Arrow *Ganon’s Castle *Save Segment 16 *Spirit Trial chus (22-23 chus) *Spirit Armos Trial Skip *Save Segment 17 *Up the tower *Ganondorf *Escape *Ganon (use mid-air shield dropped chus to hit his tail on phase one) Notes We only collect 16 items here is a simple list of what they are and why we collect them. *Koriki Sword: Activating Infinite Sword Glitch, Door of Time skip, Cucco Jump. *Deku Shield: Forest Escape, Various Hovers. *Deku Stick: Needed to get Bombchus in Spirit Temple. *Zelda's Letter: Collect with Zelda's Lullaby. *Zelda's Lullaby: Required for magic. *Cucco Bottle: RBA. *Bombchus: Various hovering. *Gold Scale: Need to get Ruto's Letter. *Ruto's Letter: Needed to RBA Arrows. *Master Sword: Unavoidable. *Light Medallion: Unavoidable. *Magic: Need for Light Arrows. *Mirror Shield: Twinrova, Hovering. *Spirit Medallion: Light Arrows. *Shadow Medallion: Light Arrows. *Light Arrows: In order to defeat Ganondorf.